1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray radiator of the type having a protective housing filled with a liquid in which an x-ray tube is contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray radiator is disclosed in European Application 0 248 976, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,212, having an exterior housing filled with an electrically insulating liquid, such as insulating oil, in which an x-ray tube is disposed. The housing has a radiation exit window, and as the x-rays propagate from the x-ray tube through the insulating oil to the exit window, the interaction of the x-rays with the insulating oil causes the insulating oil to decompose. Hydrogen is released as a result of this decomposition, which initially enters into solution in the insulating oil, however after saturation is reached, gas bubbles will arise. The occurrence of gas bubbles is disadvantageous for at least two reasons. The presence of gas bubbles in the path of the useful x-ray beam causes a degradation in the obtainable image quality when the x-ray radiator is used for imaging purposes. Secondly, the insulating effect of the oil is diminished due to the presence of gas bubbles therein, so that the risk of voltage arching exists.